


Cloud's Lament

by KianCaelum



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Sefikura, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianCaelum/pseuds/KianCaelum
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth live together in a studio apartment. Their relationship has budded over 6 months of living together, but Cloud still hesitates to be loved. What will it take for Cloud to love?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 21





	Cloud's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Cloud is trans in my head cannon.

Sephiroth sighed longingly, gazing at the thick novel in his hands, occasionally peering at the clock on the wall. “Half past five.” Sephiroth muttered. The clock ticked menacingly as time passed. “Late again….” He whispered to himself, turning the page with his long slender fingers. His silver hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, the ends of it meeting his lower back and the front pieces framing his sharp face. His green, snake-like eyes darted from line to line and then suddenly focused in on the door as the doorknob jiggled. A smirk formed upon his lips as a spikey-haired blonde walked in, his face reddened. 

“Cloud…you finally decided to show up did you?” Sephiroth teased, placing his novel and reading glasses gently on the table next to him. Cloud scoffed and took his sword off of his back and placed it against the wall next to the door. “Training. You know how it is. Never know how long it will go on.” Cloud replied, shrugging and trying to hide the fact that he was happy to be home. Sephiroth saw through the façade and stood up to greet Cloud with an embrace. Cloud stiffly accepted but did not reciprocate, though his aqua coloured eyes widened as he felt the warmth of Sephiroth’s body. Sephiroth placed a hand on the back of Cloud's head and kissed him on the cheek gently. “You need a bath. Let me draw one for you.” He murmured in the blonde's ear. “You smell terrible.”

Cloud groaned and pushed Sephiroth off of him gently. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and took Cloud's hand. He lead him to the bathroom to Cloud's reluctance. Sephiroth tested the temperature of the water and let it run as he poured sweet smelling foam bath into the tub. The aroma filled Cloud’s nose and he muttered something illegible under his breath. Sephiroth turned to him and began to take off Cloud’s shoulder armour. Cloud stood there grumbling. 

“Oh Cloud… always rebelling. What ever will I do with you?” Sephiroth cooed with a grin. Cloud blushed and replied, “I am perfectly capable of bathing on my own, thank you.” Sephiroth let out a chuckle and continued on to remove Cloud’s arm cuff and gloves. Cloud looked away coyly as Sephiroth began to remove his shirt. Cloud had several scratches on his chest, which Sephiroth gently ran his fingers along. Cloud looked at Sephiroth with embarrassment in his eyes. “Haven’t I taught you better than this?” Sephiroth scolded, his eyes piercing Cloud’s as he stared directly into them. Cloud furrowed his brow and looked away, though Sephiroth’s gaze was difficult to ignore. 

Sephiroth began removing Cloud’s pants slowly to reveal more scratches on his thighs. “This just won’t do. I’m going to have to punish you.” Sephiroth grinned with lust in his eyes. Cloud stood there, his cheeks flushing even more as Sephiroth slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Cloud’s underwear and pulled them down. Sephiroth repositioned himself so he could whisper, “get in.” in Cloud’s ear. Cloud complied, lowering himself slowly into the hot, bubbly water. Sephiroth kneeled beside the bath, scooping water with his hands and pouring it over Cloud’s stiff spikes. Cloud winced as the water flattened his hair and ran down his soft face. Sephiroth pushed Cloud’s hair out of his eyes. 

Cloud crossed his arms in protest as Sephiroth took some of his floral shampoo and massaged it into Cloud’s hair. “No 3-in-1 body wash for you tonight… as per your punishment.” Sephiroth laughed, rinsing the shampoo out of Cloud's hair with more scoops of water. “Saves time and money. I don’t need any of your floral shit.” Cloud complained, followed by a groan as Sephiroth massaged conditioner into Cloud’s hair. Once that was rinsed out, Sephiroth placed a generous amount of perfumed body wash into his palm and worked it into a wash cloth. He lathered the soap into Cloud’s skin, taking care around his wounds. 

Cloud was still avoiding Sephiroth’s eyes. Sephiroth placed his hand under Cloud’s chin and turned his face to look at him. Cloud stared up at him, his pupils dilating. “You can’t hide from me Cloud. We’ve been living together in this apartment for 6 months now. I know that look all too well.” Sephiroth’s words caused Cloud’s lips to tremble. Sephiroth ran his thumb along Cloud’s lips, biting his own before leaning in for a kiss. Cloud couldn’t contain himself anymore. Sephiroth looked exquisite in his loose fitting tank top. Sephiroth tongued Cloud’s mouth slowly yet eagerly, coaxing Cloud to do the same. Their tongues met and tangled and Cloud finally closed his eyes. “Very good, Cloud.” Sephiroth mumbled into Cloud's lips. 

Cloud began to shiver as Sephiroth placed his hand upon Cloud's neck with a slight pressure. Cloud's hand found itself entangled in Sephiroth's soft hair. He untied it and it fell gracefully down Sephiroth's back. Sephiroth made a small sound of pleasure as Cloud's fingers grasped a little tighter and pulled his hair. The more Sephiroth licked Cloud's tongue, the harder he pulled. Sephiroth caressed Cloud's collar bone and made its way to Cloud's hard nipple. “Excited or something?” Sephiroth said with intensity. Cloud groaned, but in a way that told Sephiroth he wanted more. “Off.” Cloud demanded, tugging at Sephiroth's shirt.

“Don’t be a brat, Cloud.” Sephiroth laughed, pulling his shirt off of his firm frame. “Wouldn’t be one if you didn’t piss me off.” Cloud retorted, pulling Sephiroth towards his neck. Sephiroth earnestly licked the length of Cloud's neck and rolled his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Cloud let out a small gasp, then a whimper. Sephiroth sucked a small area of Cloud's neck and left behind a subtle mark. He looked down into the water and saw Cloud's arousal. His own breathing became heavy and his pants felt tight. He grabbed Cloud’s hand and placed it on his bulge, sighing at the friction as Cloud rubbed along the length. Sephiroth's hands caressed Cloud's waist and gently, yet with great strength pulled Cloud our of the water into a standing position. 

Beads of water dripped down Cloud's body as Sephiroth kneeled before him. He rested his arms on the ledge of the tub and held Cloud's thighs, running them up and down before his hand traveled between Cloud's legs. Cloud was throbbing beneath Sephiroth’s fingers as he rubbed the soft, wet flesh and pressed his fingers against the hole beneath his swollen nub. Sephiroth then leaned over the ledge and placed his tongue upon the nub, licking it with haste. Cloud gripped Sephiroth's hair with both hands as he began to suck. Cloud pulsated as he grinded against Sephiroth's tongue, his wetness dripping down his leg. 

Cloud licked his lips and felt his legs growing weak. “S…Sephiroth… I need you…” he pleaded to Sephiroth’s delight. Sephiroth sucked hard and fast for a few minutes before standing up and lifting Cloud out of the bathtub into his arms. “You know just how to behave, Cloud.” He praised intently. Sephiroth carried Cloud to their bed and threw him just enough to make Cloud whimper again. Cloud lifted himself into a crawling position as Sephiroth removed his bottoms and crawled towards the edge of the bed Sephiroth was standing against. Cloud didn’t hesitate to place Sephiroth into his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip before sliding his tongue up and down the sides. “Very good, Cloud…” Sephiroth moaned quietly, clutching Cloud's hair in his hands and pulling him closer to take in more of his length. Cloud moaned around Sephiroth as he began to thrust in and out of Cloud's mouth. Cloud was dripping even more. 

Sephiroth was so tall that he could reach Cloud’s parts with ease. He felt Cloud's wetness and spread it around onto his swelling. Cloud sucked harder as Sephiroth stroked him, his saliva stringing down onto the bed. “Beg for me, Cloud.” Sephiroth commanded, Cloud letting Sephiroth drop from his mouth. “Sephiroth… I’m yours… I need you to fuck me. Please…” Cloud whined with desperation. Sephiroth smiled down at him and pulled his chin up so he could look him in the eyes as he shoved his fingers between Cloud's lips. Cloud gladly sucked Sephiroth's fingers before Sephiroth pushed him onto his back.

Cloud spread his legs and bit his lip as he watched Sephiroth stroke himself before teasing Cloud's hole with his tip. “Please… I’ll be good for you.” Cloud begged Sephiroth in a sultry voice. Sephiroth pushed harder into Cloud causing him to moan loudly. Sephiroth leaned forward to kiss Cloud, his length pulsating as Cloud's liquid coaxed Sephiroth to enter deeper. Cloud gave a cry of pleasure as Sephiroth reached his spot, his entire body tingling as Sephiroth slowly pressed against it over and over. Cloud was consumed by the beauty of Sephiroth's hip movements and the sound of him hitting his skin as he quickened his pace. Sephiroth's hand’s squeezed Cloud's sides to leverage himself so he could thrust harder, Cloud's moans growing in volume each time Sephiroth penetrated him. 

“Sephiroth… I’m gonna…” Cloud whimpered between moans, rubbing his swelling in time with Sephiroth's bursts. Sephiroth slowed down, focusing on hitting Cloud's spot harder. Sephiroth was so pleased at the sight of Cloud rubbing himself as he fucked him that he nearly lost control. Sephiroth’s voice slipped from his lips; he could not contain it. Cloud was so tight. Cloud’s strokes grew faster as he neared climax. “Right there… don’t stop…” Cloud whined, biting his fist. Sephiroth slid in and out a few times more and Cloud released himself, clenching tightly around Sephiroth’s still moving cock. His entire body lifted and Sephiroth didn’t stop. 

“Use me…” Cloud sighed, his voice trapped In his throat as the pleasure coursed through his appendages. Sephiroth sped up, his moans constant as he stared down at Cloud's flushed face. “Cum for me.” Cloud pleaded, grasping Sephiroth’s nipples tightly with a slight smirk on his face. Sephiroth pumped harder and faster, breaking a sweat as he reached his peak. He pulled his member from Cloud and his liquid spurted onto Cloud's stomach.  
Cloud dipped his fingers into Sephiroth’s seed and licked it off, staring Sephiroth in the eyes. 

Sephiroth caught his breath and fell on top of Cloud, their breathing syncing up. Cloud combed his fingers through Sephiroth’s hair, breathing in his scent and embracing him tightly. “Not so hard-edged after all, huh Cloud?” Sephiroth jested, kissing Cloud's forehead. Cloud gave an exasperated chuckle. “Okay. You know how to break me. Congrats. Would you like a prize or something?” 

Sephiroth fell to Cloud's side and they laid there, their hands intertwined and their chests rising and falling slowly. “I’ve taught you well, Cloud.” Sephiroth whispered, placing one final kiss upon Cloud’s lips before Cloud fell asleep. Sephiroth closed his eyes and breathed deeply with a wide grin on his face. He had been waiting for this moment for months. Cloud rolled onto his side and rested his arm upon Sephiroth's chest. Cloud had never opened up like this before. Sephiroth drifted into a deep sleep, his hand laying on top of Cloud's. Cloud was finally at peace.


End file.
